


Moonlight Sonata

by Tasyfa



Series: I Ain't Drunk, I'm Amazed [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: AOC in NM is 17, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, do not copy to other sites, guerinweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: July 2008. School’s out, not just for the summer but for good, and the Evans twins throw a mean party (well, Isobel does). When it turns out Alex is on the guest list, Michael decides he has better things to do than swim with teenage sharks.





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: September 21, 2019  
Fic prompt: Always Support the Bottom  
Edit/art/video prompt: Curls for the girls (and boys)  
Song prompt: “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” Big and Rich  
Visual Prompt: [standing up from the rock in Texas, hat on shirt off]
> 
> [[[lyrics: I make a lot of noise]]]
> 
> For InsidiousIntent and Lire-Casander, who wanted teen!malex at a pool party. This story kind of went off and did its own thing but that is where we start! Canon-compliant to what we know about the RNM teenage experience.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy.  
~ Tas

* * * * *

A pool party in the Evanses' backyard was not exactly how Michael had pictured celebrating his 18th birthday, but it was Isobel's turn to pick the birthday event, and this was what she'd wanted.

A whole lotta wet teenagers.

There were faerie lights everywhere: along the fence top, entwined in the trees, draped over the trellis behind the barbecue. Rope lights curled around the railings on the decking around the pool. Overhead, the last streaks of sunset faded into the west as the stars advanced from the east, lending their sparkle.

Okay, maybe it was a nice night and this wouldn't be a total disaster. Michael wasn't going to hold his breath, though.

He hung close to the barbecue, where Mr. Evans held forth with a pair of big steel tongs, busily grilling burgers and hot dogs that he handed out indiscriminately to whoever held out the right shape of bun. If nothing else, Michael would be well fed on his birthday.

With one of each on a paper plate, he added condiments and toppings from the trays on the picnic table, then moved away from the busyness, wanting a quiet spot to eat.

He found it under one of the trees, this one a little overgrown and apparently therefore not worth lighting up. It suited Michael perfectly.

Eating a burger with one hand could be easier, or at least less messy, but he had napkins and it didn't much matter if he dripped mustard on his bare chest. It would wash off.

"Guerin?"

The familiar voice had him looking up mid-bite to see Alex. Black swim trunks, black T-shirt, black outlining each brown eye, thicker than usual. Waterproof liner, maybe? It looked good, whatever the reason. But then, Alex always did.

Michael nodded at the ground beside him. "Have a seat, if you want."

"Thanks."

Alex folded his legs under him and sank down; Michael noticed immediately Alex's thigh was maybe an inch from his.

“Is their birthday party always like this?”

Michael glanced around at the partygoers, clumped in conversational cliques around the backyard. There were a couple from the year behind, and some older siblings, but most of the kids had graduated last month with their class, except they were still clinging to the same damn social groups as always. He shrugged. “First time it’s been a pool party. Sometimes we can talk Isobel into something smaller and quieter, but not if she’s got the bit between her teeth.” He hadn’t suggested camping on his years since the incident with the drifter.

“I didn’t expect to be on the guest list. Nor did Maria. She had some choice words about being invited to Isobel Evans’s house,” Alex sounded on the verge of laughter. Maybe he didn’t know if he could; maybe he thought Michael would be offended.

“Did she come? Should I see if Mr. Evans has popcorn?” Michael snickered, and it must have reassured Alex because he cracked up.

“God, I hope it doesn’t come to that. Maria would never forgive me for dragging her along then.”

“Dragging her along?” he enquired, watching as Alex’s laughter faded and the colour rose in his cheeks. “You really in the mood for a swim or something?”

Thick lashes swept down to shield those beautiful eyes and Alex shrugged, one-shouldered. “Or something, maybe,” he said, hesitant but with an undercurrent Michael could feel ripple over his skin. Michael finished chewing and swallowing his mouthful and used a napkin to wipe his mouth, eyes never leaving Alex.

“Does that mean you’re not avoiding me anymore?” He saw the flash of guilt and reached out, gently touching Alex’s knee. “It wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know, but ---”

Michael shook his head, fiercely enough to make his curls bounce and Alex stop speaking. “It was _not_ your fault, Alex.” Another shrug was the only response, which was probably as good as it was going to get. Michael echoed the shrug, and then smirked. “So this something. You trying to take my mind off things?”

Now there was a tiny smile, tugging at the corners of Alex’s mouth, and Alex looked at him, tilting his head to the side. “You want your mind taken off things?”

“I could be persuaded to ditch.”

“You didn’t want to go swimming?” still smiling, but the note of uncertainty was back, too.

“Not until the crowd has thinned out a lot, if then,” Michael admitted. He liked swimming, and he enjoyed coming over here to horse around in the pool with Max and Isobel, but he wasn’t keen on big crowds and he needed to keep the bandages on his hand dry, anyway. No way was that going to happen with a dozen or more people splashing around. “I’m pretty much here tonight because Izzy would have my balls if I weren’t.”

That got him a full-on belly laugh and Michael grinned, adding, “How about you? Did you want to swim?” He’d noticed the T-shirt where most of the boys were bare-chested, and while Alex was a private kind of guy, he wasn’t exactly a shy individual.

“Not with company, not tonight,” Alex admitted, and the way his gaze flickered down to glance at his own torso told Michael it was probably because he didn’t want to remove the T-shirt where people would be able to see the bruises.

_’Things at my house suck,’_ was the winner for Understatement of the Year in Michael’s book. Possibly of the century.

“In that case, I happen to know the combination to the lock on the back gate. Wanna sneak out of the party, and maybe sneak back in later for a swim when everyone’s gone?”

The look Alex gave him should be illegal in all 50 states. “Sounds like a plan.”

Folding the paper plate in half over the detritus of his meal, Michael got to his feet, feeling warm all over when Alex followed suit, and then followed _him_, threading through the darker sections of the garden to the rear of the property. Silently Michael passed the plate to Alex so he could use his one good hand on the lock. Sure enough, it soon clicked open and once they were through the gate, he clicked it shut again and spun the combination dial before taking back the plate.

Only for a couple of minutes, though: it went into one of the neighbours’ curbside trash cans sat waiting for collection. Then Michael led the way down the street to where his battered old Chevy was parked, gesturing at Alex to get into the passenger side.

“You don’t lock it?” he asked, sliding onto the seat.

“Who the fuck would steal it?” Michael countered and they both laughed as he dug the keys out and started the engine.

The drive was quiet, only the smooth purr of the engine rumbling through him and the heated awareness of Alex’s eyes on him, even as Michael kept his on the road. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and it was a good thing, too; Alex Manes was a fucking distraction and a half.

A good 20 minutes later, Michael angled off the empty road into the brush, bumping over the uneven ground until he pulled up to a stop far enough away from any potential traffic to be invisible. 

Darkness encroached when he killed the engine and the headlights faded, leaving the two of them surrounded only by starlight and silence. Michael left the keys in the ignition and put his hand back on the wheel, surprised to feel it shaking. He was nervous, the cocksure attitude from earlier wavering now they were here and he didn’t know what was supposed to happen next. This didn’t feel like his hook-ups with girls from school.

“Still got blankets in the back?” Alex’s question startled a flinch out of Michael and they both chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s really quiet out here is all.” Close to the property boundary for Foster’s Homestead Ranch, but he wasn’t about to mention that to Alex, or explain why he knew how to find a secluded spot outside town where the stars reigned. Whatever reason Alex thought it might be, would definitely not be the truth.

“It is. It’s beautiful,” his teeth flashed white in the shadows. Then more noise as he opened the door and slipped out, barely visible in black as he rounded the side of the Chevy. Michael heard the tailgate lowering and took a deep breath. He didn’t know what Alex had in mind, but he was prepared for anything these days, fishing around in the lidded catch-all bucket on the floor to procure condoms and lube amidst the tissues, baby wipes, nail polish remover, and the lone bottle of black nail polish. Not that Michael had ever done his nails, but it made the remover a hell of a lot easier to explain.

He got the door open and the supplies in his good hand, cursing the lack of pockets in his swim trunks. Next time he’d get the fancier ones. Or steal Max’s, maybe. They probably had pockets. A hip to the door to slam it behind him and he stood at the end of the lowered tailgate, watching Alex pull the sleeping bags from the storage box and spread them out on the bed of the truck, Michael’s stomach fluttering all the while. It swooped wildly when Alex was satisfied with the way the fabric lay and sat down, facing him. Michael swallowed against the stupid nerves and tossed the contents of his hand onto the space in front of Alex, forcing his usual smirk onto his lips when Alex raised his eyebrows.

“Trying to tell me something, Guerin?”

The laugh that inspired felt more natural and Michael hopped up, moving to sit nearby. “Do I need to tell you I’m down to fuck? That is why we’re here, isn’t it?” He licked his lips. “Unless you’d rather stargaze. I mean, it is kind of a stunner up there tonight.”

Without waiting for a reply, Michael wriggled down onto his back and stared at the sky. The vastness of it comforted him, soothing the uncharacteristic jitters. He’d felt wrong-footed when they got here, unclear with nothing but a stare from Alex after a few weeks of total avoidance. It didn’t feel like it mattered so much, under the stars. Michael didn’t know which one was his but he knew it was there, somewhere in the distance imposed by the universe, blazing in the blackness of space.

A palm flattened over his stomach, fingers stroking lightly at the trail of hair above the waistband of the swim trunks, and Michael’s attention shifted, his eyes refocusing from the distant pinpricks of light to the shadowed boy leaning over him, shining equally brightly in his own way. Michael offered him a smile, one without artifice. It was still in place when Alex bent to kiss him.

He tasted the way Michael remembered, soft lips parting to cover his, clever tongue slipping past the insubstantial barrier between them. Michael made a noise at the back of his throat and felt Alex smile. “Come closer,” he urged, pulling at Alex’s T-shirt.

In answer, Alex threw a leg over both of Michael’s and settled on top of him, deepening the kiss once in place. Michael hummed approval, the low sound akin to a purr that dropped into a full moan when Alex moved his hips. Two pairs of thin nylon shorts did nothing to disguise either’s state of arousal.

“So, um, last time we just,” Alex let it dangle there.

“Because we didn’t have anything,” Michael finished. “But we do now.” Unless there was something else he didn’t know about, which was entirely possible.

“Right.” A soft kiss, one that soothed Michael and maybe it did Alex, too. “And you, want to… I mean, is it okay if…” he huffed, clearly annoyed with himself. “What I mean is, do you want me to fuck you?”

Michael couldn’t have stopped the pleading whine coming from his throat if he’d tried; the words hit hard enough to make his cock twitch and his muscles loosen, and he could tell from the increased heat in Alex’s eyes that his response hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Still, clear consent, right? Hoping it would affect Alex similarly, he wet his lips and murmured, “Yes.”

It did, a tremor running the length of Alex’s body that Michael could feel, and then Alex was tugging at the pocketless trunks until they were off and gone, flung somewhere in the vicinity. Who cared. Alex sat up enough to get his T-shirt off, then flattened down beside Michael to finish undressing, and Michael reached for him with his good hand as soon as they were both naked.

“Give me a minute here,” Alex protested, laughing, and Michael had to laugh, too, at his own impatience. Obediently he let go, a shiver running through him when Alex grabbed a packet of lube. They were really doing this.

“Guerin, have you,” he paused, smiling in a way that Michael could feel in his toes. “Have you been fingered before?”

“Yeah?” He might have been the person doing it, but hey, a finger was a finger, and he knew he liked it.

“Okay, good. Um, how many?” 

Michael scrunched up his face at the question, on the verge of getting pissy about it when Alex laughed and clarified, “No, not people, Guerin. How many fingers?”

Oh, that was different - physics, not sociology. “One.” 

“I’m gonna take it slow, okay? Give us both a chance to get used to it.”

“Yeah, sure.” He wasn’t sure slow was what he wanted, but Alex was the one who knew what he was doing, so Michael would follow his lead. “Okay if I stay on my back like this? It’s easier to keep my arm out of the way.” He meant his hand, but he didn’t want to actually say the word, didn’t want to see guilt sweep over Alex the way it had before, in the Evanses’ backyard.

Alex’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, the movement catching the starlight, and he nodded. “You’re fine just as you are.” He ripped the little package, gel oozing out to spread across his skin. Michael hadn’t expected to find that sexy, watching Alex’s hand get shiny, but it made heat burn low in his abdomen and a soft moan left his lips. He licked them, anticipation thrumming heavy like a bass note as Alex shifted closer, extending that shining hand, and Michael let his thighs fall open, impatient for that first intimate touch.

“Fuck,” he exhaled forcefully at the cool slipperiness, the slide of skin on skin warming it quickly when Alex pressed inside, what felt like a millimetre at a time. Michael caught himself before saying aloud that he wouldn’t break, conscious that the last time they’d been naked together, he _had_ been broken, in part, and while he didn’t know for sure, Michael was pretty fucking certain he hadn’t been the only one to feel Jesse Manes’s wrath. He’d merely gotten the brunt of it, that one time.

Instead, Michael pushed the memory away and flirted, “You always this much of a tease?”

The mischievous chuckle that greeted the question did things to Michael. “Am I teasing?”

“Sure feels like it,” he mock-complained.

“Oh, does it, now? Is that better?” The arch tone accompanied the abrupt sense of penetration, that one finger pushing deep and the heel of Alex’s hand resting on the skin beneath Michael’s balls. It felt intimate in a way even a blowjob hadn’t, the sense of the physical overlapping and merging with the metaphysical in circles with dotted outlines which blurred when Alex moved, carefully withdrawing his finger a little then pushing in again, beginning an agonisingly slow rhythm which nonetheless had Michael choking out moans.

“You’re like a little furnace, Guerin. So hot all over,” Alex breathed, and it sounded like approval; felt like heaven. Michael couldn’t seem to stop making noise as Alex continued the slow movements, in, out, in, out…. 

He’d been completely wrong: it was nothing like doing it to himself, not with the warmth of Alex’s skin on his and the sound of his equally ragged breathing and now the added dimension of a kiss, Alex’s taste and his tongue and his beautiful lips and _oh_, there, that stretch he’d heard vague comments about, two of Alex’s long fingers encased in his body and a wild sound exiting his own throat to be breathed into Alex’s mouth and captured there.

“God,” Alex murmured when they broke for air. “I didn’t know you would be into it like this, You’re loud,” and his tone hadn’t changed, still warm and approving, but the implication that Michael’s reactions weren’t as expected, weren’t _normal_, made Michael’s stomach clench with a wave of fear.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be - I can be quiet if you need ---”

“No no no,” Alex interrupted, “please don’t stop.” Words Michael had heard before but not in relation to his own pleasure, his own sexual response. It was never about him - or it hadn’t been, before Alex Manes. Sex had been about what Michael could do for the other person. And sometimes, maybe, what the other person could do for him in exchange.

But Alex wasn’t doing any of those things, and Michael didn’t have the brainpower at the minute to try to figure out why.

Especially not when Alex nudged his nose, asking, “Ready?” The timbre deeper than usual, rougher, clear evidence that while Michael might be more vocal about it, he wasn’t alone in being deeply affected by this.

“Yeah,” Michael acquiesced, despite not being sure what he was supposed to be ready for. It didn’t matter; he’d take whatever Alex wanted to give him.

Which was another finger and Michael whined, feeling light-headed and needy as his body accommodated the intrusion and welcomed Alex in. He returned the flurry of kisses as best he could, too aware of his ass to pay much attention to the rest of himself. Michael barely noticed the way his hips stuttered along to Alex’s rhythm, helping Alex fuck him, his moans coming freely again now because Alex wanted to hear them.

Because the improbable, unexpected, glorious truth was that Alex still wanted him. 

“I need - Alex, I need,” but he couldn’t find the words, didn’t know how to describe the rise of frantic desire that demanded more.

“Yeah, me too,” Alex murmured, brushing a kiss across his cheek. ”Let me just…” he trailed off, sitting up a little to reach for one of the condoms Michael had brought. That seemed right, seemed like the answer to the question Michael couldn’t manage to articulate.

He sucked in a breath at the sense of emptiness when Alex withdrew his fingers, and it must have sounded as unhappy as he felt about it because Alex chuckled, an impossible affection in his voice. “I’ll only be a sec here, I promise.”

“Okay,” Michael whispered, the words calming his stomach even though he didn’t believe in promises.

Alex was true to his word, though, and soon his body covered Michael’s, Alex settling his hips in between Michael’s thighs and spreading them wide, beginning a slow, concerted push into Michael.

All Michael could do was take it, each quarter inch of ground Alex gained inside him setting off fireworks down Michael’s spine and pulling deep, urgent groans from his throat.

“Fuck, Guerin, I wish I could record you,” the declaration spoken to his collarbone but still clear enough to have Michael shivering at the idea and clutching at Alex with his good hand. Then Alex pushed in that last little bit and held still, both of them breathing hard, adjusting.

Michael didn’t know what to do with the way it felt, like Alex had filled all his empty spaces. He mentally rolled his eyes at the tacky dime store cliché but at the same time, it was the best he could do to explain how grounded he felt with Alex surrounding him. 

“Please tell me you’re good,” Alex panted and the moment of introspection dissolved in shared laughter.

“M’good, yeah, go. Go,” he repeated, punctuating the request with a squeeze to Alex’s hip.

The first thrusts felt tentative, Alex finding his feet, then his movements steadied, smoothed, developed into a slinky, swinging motion that Michael tried to match, or at least not disrupt too badly. The constant stream of quiet, breathy moans made Michael’s cock ache almost as much as the sex; Alex wasn’t the silent type, either, it seemed. Neither of them was when they had the freedom to let go.

Out here, under Michael’s beloved stars, they could be who they were. They could be together.

Tension coiled in his spine, pleasurable in an unfamiliar way; it didn’t feel the same as when he was the one buried in someone else, or when he was on his own with memories and magazines to tip him over. But the difference was more than the mechanics - after all, there were few subjects Michael knew better than physics, although he rarely bothered thinking about sex in those terms. Even the strongest orgasm was fleeting, in the overall scheme of things. 

“Are you gonna, jerk yourself off?” breathless and strained, each word a puff of air against Michael’s throat. “I can do it after, but I don’t,” Alex broke off to groan, vibrations shivering across Michael’s skin with the sound, “can’t manage during, not yet.”

“After,” he answered before thinking about it, but he wasn’t going to take it back. He wanted to know Alex’s pleasure, feel his release without worrying about his own.

“Okay,” and there was the relief at the permission Alex had needed to allow him to be selfish, given freely and accepted in kind. “Okay.”

The tenor of his movements changed. Not as smooth, not as steady; more of a crescendo, building with each roll of Alex’s hips, each thrust that brought him flush with Michael, pressed together at so many points of intimate contact that the boundary between them continued to blur for Michael, hard lines softened to a misty golden glow. Alex’s moans changed, too, raspy now, saturated with need, and they might just have been the most amazing sounds Michael had ever heard.

It didn’t take long after that. Alex shook against him, panting open-mouthed at his throat as Michael arched his head back, letting him have all the access he might need. It made Michael feel proud in the weirdest way, as if he’d had something to do with it other than telling Alex it was okay to do what he wanted.

When Alex raised his head, he had a bright smile and wrapped a hand around the back of Michael’s neck to pull him close enough to kiss, leisurely and lingering, until one of them shifted a little and Michael whimpered, immediately reminded he hadn’t had a turn yet.

“Give me one sec,” Alex murmured and he moved back, carefully holding the base of the condom as he withdrew, then removed it and tied it off, dropping it to bounce along the dusty surface of the desert floor.

His next move surprised Michael, reaching past him for more lube, and Michael frowned. “I don’t really need it for a handy.” Especially not after all that; his dick was probably slippery all of its own accord by now.

“Yeah, no, I know, I wanna,” Alex paused, holding the packet ready as he looked at Michael, searching for something. He wet his lower lip and confessed all in a rush, “I wanna keep fingering you while you get yourself off.”

“Okay,” the image hit like a freight train, taking Michael’s breath with it to the next stop. “We can - we can do that.” He was proud of how little his voice wavered.

“Good,” he murmured and then he kissed Michael, pressing his tongue into Michael’s mouth and his fingers into Michael’s body and in the ensuing maelstrom, Michael forgot he was supposed to be doing something, too, caught fast in the pleasure Alex gave him.

“Guerin,” amusement flavouring the gruff word, and Michael’s eyelashes fluttered as he fought to focus on Alex’s face. He was right there, close enough that even in the starlit darkness, Michael could see the edges and angles of his face, the vivid glow in his black-rimmed eyes. “Put your hand on your dick, Guerin. I’m the one doing all the work here.”

“Sorry, yeah,” Michael breathed. He squirmed around to get his arm free from where he’d had it around Alex and reached between them, doing as he’d been told, emitting a high-pitched whine at the contact and friction that had been missing until now. “Fuck.”

“We did that,” Alex teased, making Michael roll his eyes as they both laughed.

“I remember.” _I’ll never forget._

“Go for it,” he encouraged and Michael did, noting somewhere in his addled brain how Alex matched his pace, his hand moving in concert with Michael’s hand until it felt like nothing else existed beyond this moment and this boy.

He didn’t care that Alex watched him, eschewing kisses for now to study Michael’s face, listen to his moans unmuffled by another mouth. It didn’t matter that he’d opened every part of himself tonight, save the one secret he couldn’t tell, to someone he didn’t truly know but who made Michael feel as if they’d been connected always, invisible strings of glory stretched and gleaming, anchored in two places; two broken pieces of soul who could fit together at the ragged seams, gold painted over pottery to highlight where they made each other stronger.

Feeling that connection - its strength even in its newness; the wonder of it clear on Alex’s face - kept Michael from letting go. He was no stamina queen but he couldn’t quite bring himself to completion, not when that might make this all go away.

“Guerin,” and it was all Alex said at first, a thread of renewed desire in his name as his hand worked seemingly tirelessly, his fingers keeping Michael open. “You gotta come, Guerin. I wanna see you ---”

The words crashed like a storm wave, leaving Michael helpless to do anything except what Alex wanted, a plucked bowstring with the arrow in motion before his eyes even registered movement and he arched, crying out as his body played catch-and-release in answer to Alex’s wishes, heat spilling over his hand, his ass clenching hard on the fingers buried inside him. 

“Holy shit,” shaky and more than half moan, and then Alex was kissing him with an unexpected degree of urgency while both of them slowed to stillness.

Michael opened his eyes when Alex shifted to lay more beside than on top of him, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on his thigh. More easily washable than the sleeping bag, though Michael wouldn’t have said anything. Couldn’t have, not without being a total hypocrite as he shrugged and wiped his own hand off on it, and they both laughed.

“So that was, um, wow,” Alex ventured, and Michael snorted a laugh.

“Happy birthday to me,” it slipped out unthinkingly, exactly the kind of snark Michael always put out there, but this time it happened to be the truth and it must have sounded it because Alex blinked, surprised.

“It’s your birthday, too?”

“Uh, yeah,” he stalled, trying to remember how much Alex would already know about their history, his and the Evanses’. The three foundlings story had definitely made the rounds at school. “We showed up at the group home at the same time originally, so they just made that our collective birthday. It doesn’t really mean anything.” Which was true, if an incomplete picture of Michael’s childhood reality.

Alex seemed to accept that and gave him one of those brilliant smiles that could light up the whole planet. “Well, happy birthday anyway,”

“Thanks.” Michael stretched, feeling a hint of soreness in unaccustomed places that made him grin. “I don’t think I should drive yet; I’m a little, like, hungover almost?”

“Not clear-headed,” Alex agreed, echoing the grin. “Yeah, me too.”

Michael smiled and wrapped his arm around Alex, pulling him close to kiss his forehead. “Let’s just stay here a while then. The Evanses’ pool isn’t going anywhere.”

[Et fini]

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Aha! It does work, once there is an existing work in the other series. Excellent. This is now bi-series, lol. 
> 
> The second / different series is: Pre-Glow Verse. It will be for stories that take place in the same universe as my upcoming post-S01 fic, Headlight Morning Glow (HMGlow). The Pre-Glow Verse stories will function as backstory for HMGlow. (Hence the really imaginative name!) I’ll begin posting that end of this month.  
~ Tas


End file.
